


Gay Chicken

by stealthmodeactivate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gay Chicken, M/M, funny fucking video tbh, really that's all it is, uhmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthmodeactivate/pseuds/stealthmodeactivate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael pretended not to notice the way Gavin licked his lips before moving in even closer and Gavin tried not to notice how Michael's eyes flickered hungrily to his mouth.<br/>They continued slowly to lean in, their minds racing rapidly. Mutters of "you're gay" and "no, I'm absolutely not" exchanged in the air softly between them.</p>
<p>Mavin playing gay chicken, more fun than it sounds (or not as fun depending on how you see it??)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this crazy video - http://youtu.be/iMa-vjwwK_4
> 
> You might want to watch that either before or after reading this so you don't get too confused (:

Gavin set his coke and rum down on the table, cocking his head slightly at the conversation happening beside him. Geoff was sitting to his left, his elbows planted firmly on the table as he and Griffon, who sat across from him, rapturously discussed the deep, secret meaning behind the video "Too Many Cooks". The booth they occupied was sat in their favorite bar downtown; the four visited it very regularly and they practically had the booth reserved for them. Barbara and Arryn had _almost_ come with them, but the two found that they had plans at the last minute, so for now, it was just the four of them.  


Geoff had recently rewatched "Too Many Cooks" with Griffon and the things they had noticed whilst viewing it had started the topic up again. It was a conversation the four of them had as often as there was any booze being passed around, and the theme song alone was sometimes able to elicit a groan from the office. But Gavin had exhausted his supply of ideas, as had Michael, so he noticed. Michael sat in front of Gavin, his gaze turned towards Geoff and Griffon, but he contributed mere snippets of information and laughs to the exchange. Gavin was bored, so he engaged Michael in their own chat.

"Hey, Michael?" Gavin spoke, his innocent question face on and ready.

"Yeah, Gav?" He replied, turning his head and not-too-intent attention from Geoff and Griffon.

"Have you ever heard of 'gay chicken'?" He inquired, eyes betraying no hints or clues.

"No, I don't believe I have, boi." Michael replied casually, sensing a hidden meaning behind Gavin's words but not quite grasping it yet.

"It's when you lean towards someone and, uh," He paused, mulling over his words. "You lean towards them like you're about to kiss, and the first one to back away is gay." Gavin sat back and smirked, confident that it was easy enough to understand.

"The first to... back away... is gay?" Michael asked slowly. Gavin nodded. "That doesn't make any fucking sense." He laughed, gesturing confusedly with his hands.

"Yes, it does, Michael," Gavin sighed impatiently, but he wasn't really frustrated with him. "Look, if you back off, it means you're unsure of your sexuality!" He explained.

"But how could anyone ever be a hundred percent sure?" Michael questioned. "It's fucking ridiculous!"

"No, no, Michael, it's a game!" Gavin ran a hand through his hair and laughed at the bemused expression on Michael's face.

"Sounds like a shitty game." Michael grinned, but he played along. "So what you're saying, is if you think it's awkward to kiss a dude, it makes you gay?" Gavin made an affirming noise. "Alright." He leaned back and crossed his arms, nodding to show he understood.

"And I think you, Michael, are the type of pleb to back off." Gavin challenged, taking a sip of his drink. By this point, they had Geoff and Griffon's attention. The two glanced at each other, wary of the outcome. Griffon moved her hand to grip Geoff's as his body language showed every hint to butt into the conversation.  


"Me? Gavin, you are fucking moron. I most definitely would _not_." Michael scoffed, nearly spilling his beer in astonishment (and from lack of sobriety).  


"I bet a hundred grand you'll back off first." Gavin cocked an eyebrow. Both of Geoff and Griffon's rose as well. This was a true challenge now. It was now as impossible to back down from as a triple _dog_ dare.  


"If you guys are gonna start fuckin' making out, we should go." Geoff interjected, eyeing the way the only exit was past Gavin's spot in the booth. The two paid him no heed.

"Fine, let's fuckin' do this." Michael accepted, setting down his drink next to the other empty glasses and accidentally clinking them loudly in the process.

"You're not gonna beat me," Gavin warned, also placing his drink down, but it sloshed a bit, causing Geoff to sigh crossly from his nose.

"I'm _pretty_ sure of my sexuality." Michael shook his head, but he knew it was almost impossible to be completely sure of your sexuality. He thought he already knew his sexuality, or so he could say _now._  


"You're going to back off, boi." Gavin girded, leaning across the table, closer to Michael. Geoff's eyebrows knitted together displeasedly.  


"Not a chance." Michael scorned. He sat up taller and moved across the booth, matching Gavin's rate of speed. Michael pretended not to notice the way Gavin licked his lips before moving in even closer and Gavin tried not to notice how Michael's eyes flickered hungrily to his mouth.

They continued slowly to lean in, their minds racing rapidly. Mutters of "you're gay" and "no, I'm absolutely not" exchanged in the air softly between them.

Their hair was nearly touching, then their noses. They could feel the breaths of insults against each other's lips.

Their lips connected. It wasn't a spark or a rush, just a simple tingle, but it was enough that they wanted more. They were practically on top of the table, their bodies connected over the booth.

"You-you're gay," Gavin mumbled through the kiss, their mouths moving together more frantically.

"Am not," Michael replied, twisting his hands through Gavin's hair. Gavin retaliated by grabbing Michael's neck and pulling him in.

The expressions on Geoff and Griffon's faces were ones of pure shock, but Griffon's gaping mouth quickly turned into a smile and then a chuckle. Geoff gave her a look of confusion.  


"I always knew it was going to happen," She whispered to him, and noticing his still appalled expression, gave him a swift kiss.

"Just let them have their fun." She sighed happily at the sight of the two.

"Not fun all over our house!" Geoff's voice cracked pathetically.

"Shush, Michael has an apartment." She chided him patiently.

"Buh-but--" Geoff's aghast face coupled with his stunned hand movements between the two boys was too funny for Griffon not to giggle.

"Just leave them alone for now," Griffon patted his shoulder.

"They're right next to me!" Geoff whisper-shouted and gestured to their close proximity.

"Fucking gay-" "Just- just give up, I know you're gay," The phrases spoken through their kisses (that were most definitely growing in intensity) just made Geoff more uncomfortable. He wiggled in his seat and Griffon laughed at him. She sat back in her seat and watched Geoff's expression cheerfully.  


When they needed air, the two finally surfaced with almost a popping noise. Geoff's disgusted grimace wasn't even noticed by Gav and Michael as they drunkenly (on both elation and alcohol) helped each other up.

"Boys, be safe!" Griffon called after them, accompanied with a quiet giggle and an anxious look from Geoff.  


"You're just... gay," Michael scolded Gavin, using their mutual drunkenness to lean on Gavin heavily.  


"You too, my boy," Gav replied happily.

 

\-----

 

Michael was the first to wake, lurching up and holding his head tenderly.

"Ow... oh fuck." He muttered. His head was pounding, the light was too bright, and what sounded like soft snores (maybe it was just the AC?) pinpointed every ache of his head sharply. He really thought he hadn't been too drunk last night, at least until that thing that happened between him and Gavin, but he couldn't remember exactly what it was that did happen.

He felt a pressure on his upper legs and looked down, confused, as he thought got dragged back home by Gavin the night previous and spent it alone.  


"Shit. Ohhh shit." He groaned. Gavin's head was lying on his lower body, eyes still closed and lips parted slightly. Michael gently rolled out from under Gavin to sit on the edge of the bed. Their clothes were strewn everywhere, and he suddenly got a clear picture of what really happened.

"Fuck." He whispered. Gavin's eyelids flickered delicately open at his movement, and he smiled up at Michael after taking a moment to come back to earth.

"Hey, Micoo," He cooed softly, voice still a bit groggy from sleep. "Whatcha doin', my boy?" He asked as Michael pulled on his pants. Michael stopped and thought over what his plan was.  


"Uh, I..." Michael paused and turned slowly to look at the man in his bed. He thought about their relationship, together or not. "I was gonna make us some breakfast." He replied quietly, a grin forming on his face as he watched Gavin's sweet smile appear.  


"Okay," Gavin laid back down on his elbow to gaze lovingly at Michael.

"What?" Michael asked.

"You just look lovely in the morning, Michael." He answered simply, but it confirmed Michael's decision to stay. Michael didn't remember much from the night before but one thing he _did_ was how Gavin made him feel. It was hard to forget. He leaned over and gave Gavin a kiss, into which he muttered, "you're so fucking gay," and pulling back, Gavin replied, "I know."  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute lil one-shot. Props to you if you know why Gavin can afford betting lots of money now (and no, he didn't pay Michael a hundred grand, but he did give him a lot more than that *nudge nudge, wink wink*). Oh, and also that triple dog dare reference. Best Christmas movie ever.


End file.
